


Banned from La Tour Eiffel

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Eiffel Tower, M/M, Madness, banned, david just wanted a normal night, don't push louis he's clever, lestat likes being called daddy, louis is so damn done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat, Louis, and Armand somehow manage to get banned from La Tour Eiffel. Whose fault is it really?





	Banned from La Tour Eiffel

"How the hell did you three manage to get banned from the Eiffel Tower?!" David shouted, pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Lestat, Louis, and Armand sat. "I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore, but evidently I was wrong. How the hell did this happen?!"

For a moment, none of them spoke. Then Lestat cleared his throat. "It's all Louis' fault!"

Louis whipped around to look at the blonde. "ME?! I was minding my own business until the two of you tackled me!"

Armand wrapped an arm around Lestat's shoulders. "We wouldn't have needed to tackle you, if you hadn't risked your life!"

Lestat wrapped his own arm around the ginger, glad to have someone else on his side. "Exactly!"

Louis rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache; or more accurately, his headaches. "It was just a joke! I was not actually going to do it! I'm not that daft!"

Armand rolled his eyes. "And it's our fault that you can't make good jokes?!"

"Everybody stop!" David intervened. "There's no way the three of you will be able to agree on this. Tell me how it happened, and I'll decide who is to blame."

"Ooh, I like it," Lestat purred. "Trust me David, you'll see things our way."

"Sure," Louis grumbled, "believe the two vampires that have caused nothing but trouble for centuries."

"What was that, Monsieur Arsonist?!" Lestat countered. 

"Hey, no more arguing!" David scolded, sitting in the chair opposite from the couch. "The jury is waiting. Proceed with the story."

\--------

Earlier that night, Lestat and Armand decided that they wanted to pay a visit to Paris' most famous monument. For once, they had very little argument from Louis, who looked forward to taking in the view with his powerful eyesight. When they arrived, the tower was beautifully lit up for the night. Lestat insisted that they all climb to the top, instead of using the elevator. The winded mortals glared at the vampires as they surpassed them effortlessly, which only seemed to encourage the blonde to walk even faster.

Once they reached the highest level, Louis set off on his own, wanting to enjoy his surroundings quietly, which he knew would be impossible with Lestat. After awhile, Lestat found himself having a hard time remembering how high up they were. "Armand, do you remember how tall the tower is?"

Armand found himself laughing. "What happened to that fantastic memory of yours, Lestat? Are you getting forgetful in your old age?"

Lestat gritted his teeth. "Do you know or not, you filthy little beast?"

"Afraid not," Armand answered, a smile still playing on his lips. "But Louis might. I saw him reading one of the signs on the lower levels."

Lestat scanned the people around him. "Where is my moody little fledgling anyway?"

"On the other side, trying to avoid you."

"Ungrateful little wretch," Lestat murmured, stomping around the corner. Sure enough, Louis was standing at the railing, not a thought in his mind about where Lestat and Armand were. "Louis, mon cher!" Lestat called, running up and wrapping an arm around his fledgling. "There you are, my naughty boy! You had Daddy so worried!" Louis' cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. He tried to push his maker away, but Lestat just smirked and brought him closer. 

"Please," Armand giggled. " 'Daddy' didn't even notice that his fledgling slipped away for ten minutes."

Lestat's outrage allowed Louis the chance to wriggle free. "Watch what you say, you evil little cherub, before I push you off another roof!"

Louis sighed. "So much for peace and quiet."

Lestat turned back to his fledgling; he gently grabbed Louis' chin and turned his head so they were face to face. "Louis I'll let your behavior slide, since you were clearly trying to escape Armand." Louis and Armand shared an eye roll. "Now tell me, cher, do you know how tall the tower is? We were at a loss."

Louis stepped back towards the railing, and gave the city below a thoughtful look. "Enough." 

Armand and Lestat spared each other a quick glance before leaping onto the dark haired vampire. "Get off me, you fiends!" Louis shouted, clawing at the two vampires above him. Everyone around them began backing up, and screaming for security. "Let go!"

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" Lestat shouted back.

Louis grabbed fistfuls of the gold and red hair, and pulled. "I wasn't!"

"Don't lie! We already heard you!" Armand yelled as he pinned one of Louis' arms behind his back.

"Security! Don't move!" Security guards were running up the stairs, and through the crowd.

Louis let his head fall to the cold metal floor. "I hate you both."

\--------

"You attacked him on the Eiffel Tower!" David asked, dumbfounded. "Are you insane? The security there is outrageous; they could have shot you!"

"Excuse me, David!" Lestat interrupted, jumping up from the couch. "We were not attacking him. We were saving Louis from himself!"

Louis ran his fingers through his hair in irritation. "I wasn't going to commit suicide! I knew the fall wouldn't be enough to kill me!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Armand interjected, "are you saying that if the height were enough to kill you that you would have jumped?" 

A blush spread across Louis' face. "I never said that."

"See!" Lestat shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Louis. "We were right to react the way we did! He's constantly in these depressive moods. How were we supposed to know whether or not he was being serious?!"

Louis stood up. "Sorry David, but I'm leaving your little trial. I won't sit here while these two buffoons degrade me."

Before he could walk away, Armand grabbed his hand and yanked the dark haired vampire back onto the couch. "Now, now, Louis. We have to wait to hear the Jury's verdict." A nasty smirk spread across his face. "After all, you may very well be guilty," he whispered.

Louis quickly looked over to where Lestat was standing with David. David wouldn't blame this whole mess on him, would he? David often came to Louis when he was tired of all the trouble that Lestat and Armand continuously caused. But it really did seem like he was agreeing with Lestat. _It was a damned joke,_ Louis seethed. In all honesty, he didn't care about being labeled guilty. No, it was that Lestat and Armand would surely wish to punish him for his misbehavior. Louis was never the one to cause problems, and he knew the two vampires would seize the opportunity should it never happen again. _I do not even want to think of what their perverted minds would come up with._ He had once stumbled on an immense collection of BDSM toys in Lestat's room, much more than the very few Louis had been okay playing with. He assumed Armand's collection was only larger. Louis knew he had to get out of this, and fast. He looked back at Armand, who still had that devilish grin on his face. It gave him the perfect plan of escape. Louis tried to look as offended and startled as physically possible before shouting, "No way! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"What?" Armand asked.

Lestat immediately whipped around to face them. "What?!" He stormed over and pulled Louis into his arms. "You were trying to have sex with my fledgling?!"

"No, I don-"

"Yes he did!" Louis said, clinging to Lestat. "He said he would get me out of trouble if I had sex with him."

Armand shot out of his seat. "That's a lie!"

"Okay," David sighed, "I'm leaving. This is getting too much like Jerry Springer." 

"Oh, this is so like you Armand!" Lestat snarled. "Trying to steal my fledgling away again!

"I didn't do anything, you entitled brat!" Armand hissed.

"Oh, sure. That's what you say now that you've been caught." He turned to look at his fledgling. "My poor Louis. Don't worry, cherie. Daddy won't let this little ginger devil hurt you." 

Just in case Lestat didn't fully believe him, Louis faked an excellent pout. "Promise?"

"But of course, mon ange." Lestat kissed Louis' forehead. "Come, let's go home where you'll be safe from this red headed menace."

As Lestat turned to leave, Louis looked back at Armand who stared at them in confusion. The dark haired vampire smirked. _What did you expect? I couldn't let the two of you pin that Eiffel Tower mess on me,_ Louis thought, knowing that Armand was reading his mind. _After all, what would make Lestat forget about wanting to punish me faster than his known rival hitting on me, his weakest fledgling?_ He turned back around, curling into the crook of Lestat's arm as they left the building.

With wide eyes, Armand sank back into the couch. "That clever little bitch."


End file.
